1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant compositions having excellent antiwear and load-carrying properties. More particularly it relates to improving such properties of a lubricant by adding a minor effective amount of the reaction products of certain organophosphorus halides and sodium, potassium or ammonium thiocyanates thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lubricants are subject to heavy stresses that can affect their antiwear and load carrying ability. Thus, there has been considerable effort to discover classes of compounds that will aid in retaining or in improving these important properties.
For example, sulfur compounds have been used for the purpose, as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,499. Unfortunately, the presence of sulfur in lubricants may cause severe metal corrosion, especially of copper. To overcome this, special processes have been used to moderate the effect of sulfur, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,499, or other additive materials have been used, among them certain phosphorus compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,439, for instance, discloses lubricating oils whose extreme pressure properties have been improved by adding thereto a reaction product involving a trihydrocarbyl phosphate. However no references are known to applicant (patent or literature) wherein the antiwear and load-carrying properties of lubricants are improved by the addition of the about described reaction products.